Recognize
by Simplicity of me
Summary: (MTP one shot song fic, named song)In an unstable future where thing have only just begun to fix themselves, can he let someone into his heart without letting them go?


**The wind whistled through the empty city that lay leveled with the ground. Debris, rubble, bodies scattered themselves round the once grand city. A tear tickled at his eye, falling gently to his chin and fell to the ground. Many move followed its path as Trunks fell to his knees, crying. His golden spikes fell to face in a lavender wave, as his knees came into contacted with the ground. **

_Well I've had enough_

_Of these selfish crimes_

_I hurt myself again_

_Not knowing why_

_It seems so easy_

_To leave it all behind_

_And avoid the truth I think id rather just go blind_

"**Its over" He sobbed, with a happiness that seemed so foreign to him since…well forever. Never had he felt such a rush of joy pass through him. **

**The dead carcasses of the two demons that haunted his world lay before him, eyes open and bodies battered. Trunks, composing himself as he stood, looked bitterly at the two, before firing a ki blast at their heads. With a loud boom, the two disappeared, their ashes flying in the wind, never to return again. **

_Then everything erupts_

_My life has come unglued_

_And the ties that bind have left me_

_What am I to do?_

**People, who hide before rocks, under buildings and in caves, came out at the silence. Their hero that stood in the middle, looking relived, stared back at them, with a smile planted on his face for all to see**

"**The androids are gone. It's safe again" He cried and the whole area erupted into cheers. They hugged, cried and laughed at the news, in pure sheer happiness. Peaceful times. He smiled at all of them, then flew off to spread the word**

_Can't seem to recognize_

_That stare behind those eyes_

_Who is this man I see?_

_Who's looking back at me?_

_Can't focus through the grey_

_And I am fading into nothing_

_The reflection must get clearer_

"**Mom, Mom! Guess what, I-" He stopped, landing on the ground. More tears pricked at his eyes, as he entered his home. 'Empty' He thought. It happened every time he came home. The usual routine they had when he came home was no longer there. Bulma was no longer there…**

**He sighed at foolishness, its noise being echoed in the vast hallways of C.C. Well, the half that remained. He kicked off his boots, disheartened at the fact that he had no one to celebrate with. Something he felt every day and something he probably would carry on feeling for the rest of his life. **

'**Alone…'**

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Like I've lost my mind_

_I hurt myself again_

_Still don't know why_

_I end up the same way_

_Each and every time_

_I can't avoid the truth_

_There's just nowhere to run and hide_

**He reclined in his chair, head tilted back and a glass of whisky in hand. The last of the Z fighters had accomplish what they thought impossible. He should be out celebrating, helping people get back with their lives. Instead, he was wallowing in his loneliness, his only friend coming from a bottle. Sleep etched it way over Trunks but the thought of sleeping on a chair was not appealing. Bringing up the energy to move, he raised himself out of his chair, placing his glass next to him. With a stretch and a yawn and a scratch to his head, he made his way to his room. **

_Can't seem to recognize_

_That stare behind those eyes_

_Who is this man I see?_

_Who's looking back at me?_

_Can't focus through the grey_

_And I am fading into nothing_

_The reflection must get clearer than it appears to be right now_

**An explosive rippled through the compound and Trunks automatically thought android. Realizing they were gone; he had turned them into dust himself, curiosity got the better of him and he went outside to investigate**

"**Nice landing idiot" A female voice complained**

"**Sorry your majesty" Another voice cackled at its partner, "But who's stupid fault is it that we landed here in the first place?"**

"**Yours! Since you did press the button when your mother said not to!"**

"**Oh yeah"**

**Trunks gawked at the two females, who stood in front of a machine that looked a lot like his time machine.**

"**Hey look! It's Trunks! What are you doing here?" The second female who, now Trunks could see them, looked a lot like his mother. A twang of pain went through his heart, but he let it go. **

"**Bra, you idiot!" The other one, with raven hair (AN: bet ya didn't see dat coming) "Can't you see that's not the trunks we know? We're obviously in another universe"**

"**Excuse me?" Trunks asked, meekly, as the two argued before him "I don't mean to be rude, but…who are you?"**

"**Oh yeah, we never existed here" The raven haired one rubbed the back on her hair, smiling sheepishly. Much like a son…another twang at the heart**

"**Sorry about my idiotic friend" The other one replied, whacking her companion round the head and taking a step towards him "I'm Bra and this Brainless twat is Pan"**

"**Brainless! Why I oughta…"**

"**What are you doing here?" Trunks interrupted, letting 'Pan's' threat hang**

"**We came to see you silly!" 'Bra' exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder. He rubbed the spot she hit, amazed that a human could have hurt him**

"**Ow…" He muttered under his breath**

"**Opps, sorry. Don't know my own strength!" Bra grinned; much liked his mother used to…**

"**You'd think having Bulma and Vegeta as your parents would make you super smart but no!" Pan cried, dramatically throwing her hands in the air "Thus proving my theory that you dropped on the head a baby"**

"**Bulma and Vegeta?" Trunks blinked, his heart nearly stopping when he heard his parents' names "That means"**

"**Yep! I'm your sister! Come here, you lovable brother of mine!" Bra cried, pulling Trunks into a giant hug. He gasped for breath as she held in a tight grip. He could barely make out Pan smacking herself on the forehead, before pulling Bra of him.**

"**Leave him alone! He's clearly shocked!" She cried at her friend, holding her by the collar, while Bra rubbed her ears from the yelling, muttering curses under her breath**

"**And you are?"**

"**Pan, the daughter of Gohan and Videl, grand daughter to Chi-chi and Goku" She replied, puffing out her chest in pride and releasing her friend **

"**Gohan?" Trunks blinked, feeling a rise of emotion coming from his chest**

"**Yeah! My father! Oh" She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand "I'm sorry, I forgot he…isn't here anymore" **

"**Perhaps it would be better if you explained more inside" He said, nodding sadly at her, before leading them into C.C.**

"**Sure is smaller…" Bra muttered, as she stared at her 'home' with wide eyes. Trunks smiled slightly at her comment, shaking his head at his 'sister' **

'**I have a sister…' He thought to himself, smiling wider at that thought. **

_There must be someone I can see..._

_There's gotta be something for me_

_Show it now, let it go free_

_I know its there waiting on me_

_Let it out, let it go free_

**It had been a least a week since that incident. After some much needed explaining, they decided on staying the week with Trunks then leaving in the morning. He was invited to come with them, of course, but wherever he wanted leave his home or not, was another matter. It was their last night in this world before they left. But in the small time they had, Pan and Trunks had been getting closer as each hour ticked past. Wherever it was little things like watching TV together or sparing together, to helping the world repair the damage made by the androids. They feelings they had for each other were fast surpassing friends, something Trunks didn't think could happen in a week. They were getting closer and it was making it harder for Trunks to decide if he should leave his home.**

"**But I wont be leaving" He spoke aloud, his finger tracing patterns in the water. He leaned against a tree that overlooked a pond in his back garden, lilies glowing in the light of the moon. "I would just be going to a different version of this world"**

"**Well, you could put it that way" He heard someone say softly, but didn't turn around "But my world is considerably different than this one" He felt her plop down next to him and he turned to look at her. He smiled slightly at her and she smiled back, before returning to his thoughts.**

**Trunks stared at himself in the water, looking at his reflection that he had neglected to look at for many years **

"**Why did things have to change?" He muttered, expecting no reply but getting one anyway**

"**Because things are never meant to stay the same" Pan replied, staring intensively at his reflection. He could see her looking at him, her reflection shining through the water at him. She grinned at him but not the son grin he had missed since his teens. It was a softer smile, one that Chi-chi used to wear when he visited her. He couldn't help but smile back at her; her smile too warm not to. He raised a hand to touch her face, tracing the lines on her face made from her smile. His fingers sent electricity bolting through Pan, her heart thumping so loudly she was sure it was burst out. They had never been this closed before…physically speaking of course. She flushed, blushing wildly when she caught herself staring at his lips. But when she looked at him, he was staring at hers aswell. **

"**Trunks…I don't think-" She was silenced by his finger, his gaze still fixed on her**

"**I don't want to be alone" He whispered, drawing closer to her. His breath tickling her lips as the gap closed, his eyes glazed with tears unshed. But his eyes stayed on her, a silent contest he had started when he didn't pull away. The gap disappeared, replaced with the contact of the two's lips. The passion between the two melted into the kiss, the longing they had dissolving with it. And for a few minutes, when time felt like it had stopped for the two, nothing else mattered…**

_Can't seem to recognize_

_That stare behind those eyes_

_Who is this man I see?_

_Who's looking back at me?_

_Can't focus through the grey_

_And I am fading into nothing_

_The reflection must get clearer_

**She leaned her head on his shoulder, comfortable with just basking in his presence. He closed his eyes, blissfully soaking in the moment the two were sharing. **

"**I don't want to leave you" She whispered, breaking the silence between them with her desperate plea. **

"**I don't either" He replied, in the same tone she had used**

"**Are you coming with us?" She asked, sitting up to look at him. **

**He took in a deep breath, dreading what he had to say next "I can't. I'm still needed here"**

"**I thought you'd say that" She replied, sadly, putting her head back on his shoulder. He sighed again, painfully, stroking her hair in comfort. "I'm staying with you"**

"**I thought you'd say that" He replied, playfully repeating what she had just said**

"**You're not going to object?" She asked, confused by his answer. She sat up once more, staring at him like before. **

"**I want to. I know your family and friends would miss you like crazy, and you've still got a life left to live in your world" He explained, running a hand through his hair**

"**But?" She urged, wanting him to continue**

"**But" He said, leaning towards her with a mischievous smirk and resting his nose on hers. "I don't think I could let you go" **


End file.
